


Что остается после

by MargaretM13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretM13/pseuds/MargaretM13
Summary: Стив уехал...Сцена прощания и после глазами ДенниПисалось, слушая Jackson Browne - All Good ThingsНаписано. чтобы заглушить боль
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	Что остается после

_"Прощай, прощай — шепчу я на ходу,_  
_среди знакомых улиц вновь иду,_  
_подрагивают стекла надо мной,_  
_растет вдали привычный гул дневной,_  
_а в подворотнях гасятся огни._  
_— Прощай, любовь, когда-нибудь звони."_

_(с) Бродский_

Он знает. Каким-то шестым чувством, на грани интуиции, знает.

Но, когда Стив говорит это, все равно не верит.

«Мне нужно уехать. Проветрить голову, обрести мир»

Прошло 7 дней с момента похищения женой Во Фата и всего 1 день после выписки из больницы. 2 сломаных ребра, рассечение брови, дырка от пули в левой части груди. Хорошо, что выше сердца, так ювелирно выше сердца, что еще чуть-чуть и врачи бы ничего не гарантировали.

Денни сидит на берегу океана, на заднем дворе дома Стива ( _теперь Его дома)_. Волны неспешно бьются о берег, а Стив говорит, что все эти десять лет его держала здесь тайна отца. Что теперь можно уехать, куда глаза глядят, и наконец-то попытаться найти мир.

Ребра безумно ноют, когда приходится вставать для прощальных объятий. Необъяснимым образом начинает болеть колено, которое давно не беспокоило. Но руки смыкаются вокруг него очень бережно, стараясь не навредить еще сильнее. Как глупо! Можно ли нанести ущерб больше, чем он уже нанесен?

Стивен отстраняется и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Что ты видишь там, коммандер?

«Я люблю тебя!»

«Я тоже тебя люблю»

Ответить и, опираясь на трость ( _Боже, почему так больно!_ ), сесть обратно в кресло. Ощутить колебание воздуха вокруг и удаляющиеся в сторону дома шаги. Над водой носятся чайки, дует теплый ветер, а стул, что стоит рядом, теперь всегда будет пустым.

10 лет назад он приехал на Гавайи вслед за Грейс.

10 лет назад этот остров стал ему домом.

10 лет, наполненных радостью, погонями, расследованиями, миссиями на край света, обретением Ohana.

Годы, наполненные знанием, что он не один. Что всегда есть тот, кто откроет бутылку пива, сядет рядом на соседнее кресло, и они поговорят _(поспорят)_ о чем угодно.

Больше нет.

Что осталось ему в наследство за эти годы? Множество ран, ноющих в непогоду, собака _(Стив оставляет ему Эдди)_ , этот дом _(хранящий так много воспоминаний, что Денни не уверен как с этим справляться)_ , работа в «Пять О» _(он единственный кто еще знает почему именно «Пять О»)_ и память.

Память о том, чего уже никогда не будет.

Рейчел на материке, Грейси в колледже, Чарли в школе. Все его романы канули в Лету, а Стив…. Стив просто уехал.

Боль в ребрах усиливается, и Денни меняет положение в кресле. Все еще можно терпеть, главное не дождаться того момента, когда уже невозможно будет встать и дойти до кухни, чтобы принять таблетки. Теперь нужно рассчитывать только на свои силы. Этому тоже придется учиться заново.

Ему больно, гораздо сильнее духовно, чем физически. Вся его построенная жизнь рушится, словно карточный домик, задетый теплым ветром. Он так долго привыкал быть «не один», что теперь кажется невозможным отвыкнуть от плеча, на которое всегда можно было опереться. Кажется, что стоишь обнаженный на продуваемом всеми ветрами утесе, и не спрятаться, не укрыться.

Он хочет, чтобы Стив был счастлив. Пусть обретет свой покой, где бы он его не нашел. Кто если не Стив заслужил это, сражаясь все эти годы с таким количеством монстров, среди которых были и призраки его семейных тайн.

Какое право Денни имел, чтобы просить друга остаться?

Как бы больно и горько ни было. Это всегда были только его проблемы и его заботы. Он справится, не переваливая этот груз на чужие плечи. Он должен справиться!

Ребра уже ноют так, что терпеть больше невозможно. К тому же на Гавайи начинают опускаться сумерки и надо идти под крышу. Осторожно подымаясь и опираясь на трость, Дениэл идет по направлению к дому и, уже подойдя, оборачивается: два кресла все еще стоят рядом, между ними столик. Сердце больно колет и это внезапно заставляет его ноги подогнуться. Хорошо, что дверь рядом и можно схватиться за ручку.

Эдди поднимает голову и, видя его, осторожно виляет хвостом, словно не уверенный в своей радости. Потом спрыгивает с дивана и идет за ним на кухню, пристально следя за тем, чтобы таблетки были выпиты.

Боль в плече все еще сильна, но уже отступает. Можно уже не держаться за трость так, что белеют костяшки на руках. Можно уже дышать, и не ощущать, как твоим легким больно от вдыхаемого воздуха.

Как оказалось, вся его жизнь на Гавайях - это Стив. Просыпаться утром, спорить в машине, дискутировать на месте преступления, погоня и _"Стив, нет!",_ а потом сидеть в креслах, глядя на закат. МакГаретт дал поверить, что так будет всегда. И вот теперь он уехал, и Денни не знает, что делать со своей жизнью. Все планы всегда включали Стива.

Даже если мы будем не вместе, мы будем вместе, да, Стив?

Кажется, уже нет. 

Время еще есть. Подлечиться, залатать раны _(все раны)_ и хорошо обдумать свое будущее. Может пора оставить "Пять О". Не сразу, конечно, но он уже не мальчик, раны заживают все хуже. Лу отлично справится с командованием, да и новенький не промах. Охана всегда может приходить в гости и на барбекю.

Но надо найти что-то поспокойнее, для себя ( _что-то, что будет его, а не Стива_ ). Навестить Грейси, забрать Чарли на каникулы. Жить для себя, для семьи Уильямс. Разве он этого не заслужил?

А если Стив вернется, Денни встретит его взгляд смело и улыбнется открытой улыбкой, осознав, что больше не больно.


End file.
